Always Loving You
by Mericaxoxo
Summary: Hyuuga Neji tidak seharusnya mencintai Hinata , adik sepupunya sendiri . Tapi ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya lagi . Selama ini Neji menunjukkan sikap nya yang dingin pada Hinata . Ia berharap bisa melupakan gadis itu , tapi ketua Hyuuga menginginkannya menikah dengan Hinata . Chap 3 UPDATE ! :D mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Always Loving You**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : HinataNeji**

**By : Merica**

* * *

_Aku mencintainya ..._

_Entah sejak kapan aku mencintainya .._

_Rambut indigo nya,_

_Mata Lavendernya yang sangat lembut _

_Wajahnya yang mudah bersemu merah .._

_sifatnya yang baik hati dan pemalu .._

_aku menyukai semuanya .._

_Walaupun aku tau perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ku miliki_

_Tapi aku tidak dapat menekan perasaan ini.._

_semakin lama aku bersamanya , semakin aku mencintainya ..._

Tok ! Tok !

"Permisi Neji-nii , Neji-nii diundang ketua untuk ikut rapat . " Panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi pria berambut hitam itu . Ia menatap siapa pemilik suara itu . Hinata Hyuuga .

Suara wanita yang slama ini ia rindukan .

"Hn , aku segera kesana . " Ujar Neji sambil merapikan Yukata nya .

Ia bergegas berjalan melewati lorong rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga itu .

Sebenarnya , menghadiri pertemuan dengan para pemimpin Hyuuga itu sangat berat untuknya . Karena , sering kali para ketua Hyuuga meminta hal yang aneh - aneh untuk di sanggupinya . Sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga , ia tidak ada cara lagi , selain membiarkan pemimpin Hyuuga itu mengatur hidupnya .

"Permisi , maaf saya lama ." Kata Neji seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada pemimpin - pemimpin yang sudah duduk bersila di tempatnya masing - masing .

"Duduklah Neji .. " perintah Hiashi , ayah Hinata .

Neji segera duduk bersila di sebelah Hiashi .

"Sebenarnya , ada apa mengundang saya kemari , ketua ?"

Salah satu pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga yang tertinggi itu berdeham pelan .

"Begini Neji , alasan kami memanggilmu kemari karena kami ingin memintamu untuk segera menikah . Kami lihat , usiamu sekarang sudah 25 tahun . Tetua-tetua Hyuuga sangat menginginkan keturunan dari penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga . Jadi kami sesegera mungkin akan menikahkan mu .. "

Raut wajah Neji berubah drastis . Wajahnya jadi pucat pasi mendengar permintaan para pemimpin Hyuuga .

"Tapi ketua , saya masih belum siap untuk menikah . Selain itu , saya juga belum memiliki calon istri . " tekannya .

"Soal istri , kamu tidak perlu khawatir . Kami sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga , sudah menentukan siapa istrimu . " jelas Hiashi .

Neji diam terpaku . Hatinya sedang gundah . Bagaimana bisa para pemimpin Hyuuga ini seenaknya mengatur hidupnya , sampai mengatur masa depannya . Pernikahan juga di tentukan .

"Maaf ketua , tapi saya tidak bisa menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak saya cintai . "

"Tapi sudah seharunsya bagimu untuk segera menikah Neji . Soal cinta itu bisa hadir seiring berjalannya waktu . "

Neji diam , tatapan matanya dingin .

"Lalu .. siapa wanita yang akan kalian nikah kan dengan saya ? "

Beberapa pemimpin Hyuuga saling berbisik . Kebanyakan dari mereka membicarakan sikap Neji yang menurut mereka 'angkuh' dan seenaknya . Tapi ada juga yang membahas soal calon istri yang tepat untuk Neji .

" Baiklah Neji . Kami sudah memikirkan hal ini masak - masak . Dan wanita yang kami tentukan untukmu adalah .. putriku sendiri , Hyuuga Hinata . " jawab Hiashi dengan tegas .

Jawaban Hiashi berhasil membuat Neji kaget bahkan tidak percaya .

Wanita yang hendak di nikahkan dengannya adalah Hinata ?

Neji berusaha tetap tenang .

"Bagaimana Neji ? kau mau kan ?"

Neji diam terpaku .

Tentu saja di dalam hatinya , ia mau menerima Hinata . Karena ia sangat mencintai gadis itu . Tapi , apakah Hinata mau menikah dengan Neji ? hidup bersama dengannya ? apakah Hinata akan bahagia ?

"Bagaimana Neji ?" ulang Hiashi .

Neji mengangguk . "saya bersedia Hiashi-sama . "

XXXXxxxXXxxx

Neji kembali ke ruangannya .  
Ia kembali menekuni urusan pekerjaannya yang semakin berat .

Kepalanya pusing memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami . Pria itu tidak tahu , apakah dia harus bahagia atau sedih dengan permintaan para pemimpin Hyuuga itu .

"Neji-nii .. " Hinata menampakkan batang hidungnya . " Maaf , apa aku menganggu Neji-nii ? "

Neji menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar . " tidak . Ada apa ?"

"Ngg .. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Neji-nii . " jawab Hinata sambil mulai mendekat ke tempat kakaknya yang sibuk di depan meja kerjanya . "ini soal .. Naruto-kun . "

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu ?"

"Sebenarnya , baru beberapa hari yang lalu .. ano .. aku dan Naruto-kun berpacaran, Neji-nii . "

Perkataan Hinata membuat pria Hyuuga itu terkejut . Hatinya sakit mendengar Hinata ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto . Kalau begitu , bagaimana dengan pernikahan yang sudah di rencanakan oleh pemimpin Hyuuga .

"Aku menceritakan hal ini pada Neji-nii , karena dulu kata ayah , siapapun kekasih ku kelak , aku harus memberitahu Neji-nii . "

"Kau mencintai nya Hinata ?" Neji menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan dingin . Mata indigo nya menatap mata indigo Hinata yang memancarkan kelembutan .

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah . Ia tersenyum . " iya neji-nii . Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun . "

"ohh .. "

Neji terlihat gusar . Apakah Hinata belum tahu perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan Neji ? Tapi jika Hinata tahu , dia tidak mungkin menerima pria itu . Ia akan lebih memilih kekasih yang ia cintai , daripada kakaknya sendiri .

"emm.. Aku menganggu Neji-nii ya ?"

"Hn , aku sibuk . Keluarlah . " jawab pria itu singkat .

Hatinya sudah terluka mendengar cerita Hinata .

Membuatnya seakan mengusir gadis berambut indigo itu . Hinata menunduk mengerti .

"ano.. maaf Neji-nii .. kalau begitu aku permisi .. " Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan Neji .

Pria bertampang dingin itu terhenyak di dinding tembok . Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan sayu . Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu .

"Hinata , ... gadis itu sudah jadi milik pria lain , dan ia juga mencintai pria itu . Apakah aku harus menghancurkan kebahagiaannya hanya untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri ? "

TBC-o

**Hello minna-san ...**

**aku hadir lagi dengan Fic baru , padahal fic lama belum kelar #Gommen""" ^^V**

**Buat fic pertama aku usahain update secepetnya :D**

**Gimana Minna-san Fic saya ini ? Semakin membingungkan ya ?wkkw**

**waktu bikin fic ini , sampe ngulang ngetik 3 kali . Gara " inet nya sering disconnect # Grrr..**

**Tapi akhirnya jadi juga .. **

**Hahaha.**

**Mind to Review Minna-san ? c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Loving You**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : HinataNeji**

**By : Merica**

**Chap 2.**

**Happy Reading c:**

* * *

#Yeayy.. Chap 2 nya udah update . XD , semoga pada suka ya . Kalo gak suka juga gak apa - apa koq :D .

Sebelomnya Thanks a Lot to :

**Mine : **Buat Repiunya .. Makasi""" :D , nih chap 2 nya dah update . Moga moga chap 2 berkenan di hati senpai :D . Hahaha , iya , ga tau nih kepikirannya bikin pairing NejiHina . wkkwkw .

**Magentha-alleth : **Makasii Senpai buat Repiunyaa .. heheh :D . Soal penulisan itu aku juga ga begitu paham . Waktu itu , aku pernah nulis fic tanpa pakek spasi setelah tanda . (titik) atau sebelom tanda . (titik) , tapi ada beberapa kata sesudah / sebelom tanda . yang hilang setelah tak cek lagi . Jadi sekarang tiap habis . aku kasih spasi . Trus sekarang jd kebiasaan deh :D . Tapi makasii Magentha-senpai buat sarannya :3 , akan saya coba .. hehehe .

**Ok , HAPPY READING YAW :D**

Kediaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga terlihat sunyi senyap . Hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang sering melalui rumah itu .

Hinata berjalan menelusuri teras rumah . Mata Lavendernya tertuju pada sebuah kolam yang di penuhi oleh ikan koi yang sangat cantik .

"Kau sedang melihat apa Hinata ?"

Hinata tersentak kaget . Ia melihat siapa yang sedang bertanya padanya itu .

"Ayah... " serunya . Ia menghela nafas lega . " nn.. sedang melihat kolam ikan ayah . "

"hmm .. kau masih ingat ? dulu sewaktu kecil , kau dan Neji bermain di kolam ikan itu ? "

Hinata tersenyum lembut . " iya . Neji-nii dulu juga takut sama ikan . "

Hiashi tertawa kecil . Kemudian kembali fokus pada hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan .

"Sebenarnya .. ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu . Ini tentang permintaan para pemimpin Hyuuga . "

"Apa itu ayah ? "

Hiashi berdeham kecil . Ia memandang lurus ke halaman rumah .

"kau pasti kaget dan mungkin tidak akan menyangkanya . Tapi , para pemimpin Hyuuga berkeinginan menikahkan mu dengan Neji secepatnya . "

DEg!

Jantung gadis itu seakan berhenti berdetak . Ia menatap wajah ayahnya . Menikah ? dengan Neji-nii ?

"Ap..a maksud ayah ? " tanya Hinata gagap mencoba memahami perkataan Hiashi yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu .

"Neji sudah berumur 25 tahun , ia juga adalah penerus utama Hyuuga kelak . Sebagai penerus utama , para pemimpin Hyuuga menginginkan Neji untuk segera menikah . Sebenarnya , itu semua di lakukan karena tetua Hyuuga menginginkan keturunan secepatnya dari penerus utama Hyuuga . Yaitu dari Neji . "

"la..lu .. kenapa aku yang di nikahkan dengan Neji-nii ? aku .. sudah menganggap Neji-nii seperti kakak kandungku sendiri . "Jelas Hinata masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para pemimpin Hyuuga .

"Sebenarnya , .. itu semua karena permintaan ayah . Kalian memang saudara sepupu , tapi tidak terikat oleh pertalian darah . Sehingga jika kalian menikah pun tidak akan terjadi apa - apa . Selain itu ... " Hiashi merenung sebentar . " Ayah dan ayahnya Neji memang dari awal sudah berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua . "

"Tapi ayah .. "

Hiashi memegang kedua bahu putri nya itu .

Ia mencoba memahami putrinya yang terlihat keberatan dengan perjanjian pernikahan ini .

"Hinata .. ayah tidak punya pilihan lain . Ayah tahu kamu terpaksa , tetapi ayah sudah sangat yakin kau pasti bisa bahagia dengan Neji . Pria itu adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab , ayah yakin ia akan mencintaimu kelak . Jadi , ayah mohon terimalah perjodohan ini . "

"Ayah .. " Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain menuruti perkataan Hiashi . Bagi Hinata , Hiashi adalah sosok ayah yang paling ia sayangi . Ia akan menuruti apapun keinginan ayahnya , walaupun hal itu menyakiti nya . itu semua karena ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya . " baik ayah ... aku akan menikah dengan Neji-nii . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan .

Ruangan yang cukup luas dan merupakan ruangan favorite bagi kakak sepupunya itu .

Ia mendapati kakaknya berada di dalam ruangan itu , masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya .

"Neji-nii ,. " kata Hinata pelan , masih di ambang pintu .

Neji melihat Hinata seklilas , lalu kembali konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya .

"Neji-nii .. bolehkah aku masuk ?" Hinata mencoba untuk lebih sopan . Menurutnya , Neji adalah seorang kakak yang cukup dingin , dan tidak suka di ganggu . Dan hal tersebut sering membuat Hinata malas ketika harus berbincang - bincang dengan Neji .

"Hn .. masuklah . " Sahut pria itu .

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu .

Ia menghampiri Neji-nii , lalu duduk . Hinata melihat , Neji-nii sedang sibuk membuat beberapa laporan untuk di kirim pada Tsunade , selaku Hokage desa Konoha itu .

"Neji-nii .. dapat tugas keluar lagi ya ? "

"Hn .. " jawab pria itu singkat .

_Jawabannya gak enak banget_ . batin gadis itu kesal .

"Uhm .. Neji-nii .. ano .. ada yang mau aku bicarakan . "

"Soal apa ? "

"Ini .. soal ... "

Neji memandang wajah Hinata dengan dingin . " kalau soal Naruto , aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bahas . Aku sudah merestui kalian . Bilang pada Hiashi-sama , bahwa aku mendukung hubunganmu dengan Naruto . "

Hinata membelalak kaget . Kenapa tiba - tiba kakaknya ini malah berkata begitu ? padahal kan bukan soal Naruto yang hendak ia bicarakan .

" bukan soal Naruto kok ... " jawab Hinata pelan .

Neji diam sebentar . ia merasa malu , karena tadi asal menyahut . Itu semua karena ia merasa kesal tiap kali Hinata membicarakan soal bocah berambut jabrik kuning itu .

"Lalu ? "

"ini soal pernikahan ku dan Neji-nii . "

Neji memandang mata Lavender itu dengan tatapan terkejut .

"Ka-u sudah mengetahui nya ? "

Hinata mengangguk .

"Lalu .. apa jawaban mu ? kau akan menerima pernikahan itu atau .. sebaliknya ? "

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya . Itu sering ia lakukan ketika ia sedang bingung harus berkata apa . Hatinya benar - benar sedang gusar . Saat ini statusnya adalah kekasih Naruto , tetapi ayahnya menginginkan dia menikah dengan Neji . Keputusan itu terlalu sulit bagi nya .

"Aku .., "

Neji menunggu jawaban Hinata . Ia tetap tenang , walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya pria hyuuga itu juga merasa gundah .

"Hinata .. ? "

" aku menerima nya Nii .. " jawab Hinata .

Neji terkejut mendengar jawaban adik nya itu . Apakah jawaban Hinata itu benar - benar berasal dari hatinya ? apa ia sama sekali tidak terpaksa dengan perjanjian pernikahan mereka itu ?

"Apa kau yakin ? tidak terpaksa sama sekali ? "

Hinata memandang wajah pucat kakaknya . Lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum , seakan - akan ia tulus menerima semuanya .

"Aku yakin Neji-nii . "

"Hn .. " Hanya kata itu yang bisa Neji ucapkan sebagai bentuk respon atas jawaban Hinata . Hatinya memang lebih lega , karena adiknya itu mau menerima perjodohan mereka ini . Tapi , melihat wajah Hinata yang bersedih , membuat ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati adiknya .

"Hinata .. "

Hinata menegadahkan kepalanya menghadap Neji .

"Kita tidak usah menikah saja .. , "

"ke .. kenapa Neji-nii ? "

"Tidak apa - apa . " jawab Neji .

"Tidak .. tunggu berikan aku penjelasan .. " Hinata mengenggam tangan Neji yang lebih kekar dari tangannya . " kenapa Neji-nii berkata begitu ?"

_Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih , Hinata . Jika aku memaksamu untuk menikah denganku , sama saja hanya akan membuatmu sedih ._

Neji mengenggam tangan adiknya .

"Karena kau adalah adikku . Hinata , sekarang kan kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto , jadi .. jangan sakiti pria itu . " Entah kenapa perkataan itu malah yang meluncur dari bibir Neji . Padahal , hal paling berat yang ia katakan adalah jika ia sampai mendukung hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto , tapi yang baru saja ia katakan malah sebaliknya .

Hinata tertegun bimbang .

Ia masih tidak mengerti , kenapa Neji menolak untuk menikah dengannya ?

Tapi hal yang lebih Hinata tidak mengerti adalah mengapa jantungnya terasa sakit , ketika Neji menolak untuk menikah dengannya .

TBC

**Minna-san ..**

**Chapter 2 udah update nihh ..**

**Sepertinya makin membosankan ya minna-san ? ^^v**

**Gommen , gak pandai bikin Fic , tapi kenapa ya tangan ini pngen banget ngetik fanfic terus "**

**Tapi semoga minna-san suka ya hehhee .. dan Mind to Repiu ? c:**

**Karena saya sangat butuh kritik , dan koment dari minna-san dan Author " sekalian .. hohoho .**

**See u on Next chap ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Loving You**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : HinataNeji**

**By : Merica**

**Chap 3.**

**Happy Reading c:**

* * *

**Chap 3 update minna-san .. Moga" pada suka ya :D **

Siang itu di kediaman Hyuuga . Para tetua dan pemimpin Hyuuga saling berkumpul di ruang rapat sama seperti sebelumnya . Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan corak bunga Lavender di setiap dinding nya terlihat elegan dan lembut untuk di pandang . Tapi hal tersebut , tidak membuat kedua insan manusia yang sedang duduk bersila ini juga merasakan kelembutan dari ruangan itu .

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing .

"Ketua sudah datang .. " kata salah seorang dari pemimpin Hyuuga . " Harap semua memberi hormat ."

Kemudian , seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan kompak berdiri dan menundukkan kepala mereka memberi penghormatan .

Ketua balas menundukkan kepala , kemudian pria tua itu duduk di samping Hiashi .

"Kita semua sudah berkumpul disini , jadi mari kita bahas masalah pernikahan antara Neji dan Hinata ."

Semuanya terlihat berbisik satu sama lain . Tapi berbeda dengan Neji dan Hinata yang diam saja tanpa saling berucap sedari tadi .

Hinata menatap sekilas wajah kakak nya itu . Ia melihat , seperti tidak ada kecemasan sedikitpun terlihat dari wajah pria berusia 25 tahun itu . Tatapan mata Neji juga terfokus pada ketua dan para pemimpin Hyuuga yang lain , seakan - akan ia tidak takut pada apapun keputusan dari para pemimpin Hyuuga . Yang bagi Hinata sudah seperti serigala yang siap menerkam nya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi - tubi .

Ia teringat kejadian beberapa menit sebelum mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit ini .

**FLASHBACK**

_ ._

_"Karena kau adalah adikku . Hinata , sekarang kan kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto , jadi .. jangan sakiti pria itu " ucapan kakak sepupunya itu masih terngiang - ngiang di dalam benak nya . Ia terdiam , entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih mendengar jawaban Neji saat itu . Gadis berambut Indigo itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini ._

_"Hinata .. tidak ada lagi yang akan kau bicarakan bukan?"_

_Hinata menggeleng lemah ._

_"Kau boleh keluar sekarang .." jawab Neji kembali menekuni pekerjaannya ._

_"Baik nii . " _

_Hinata hendak keluar dari kamar Neji , tapi ada salah seorang pelayan muda yang bertamu ke ruangan Neji ._

_"Maaf Neji-sama dan Hinata-san .. Hiashi-sama memanggil anda berdua ke ruang rapat ." kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum ._

_Wajahku langsung pucat pasi . Di panggil ke ruang rapat ? kami berdua ? jangan - jangan akan membicarakan soal pernikahan itu . batin Hinata cemas ._

_"Baik .. kami akan segera kesana . " jawab Neji tenang . Aku menoleh ke arahnya , wajahnya yang putih pucat itu terlihat sangat tenang . Ia merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam laci meja ._

_"Neji-nii .. ki .. kita harus bagaimana ? bagaimana kalau mereka menanyakan soal pernikahan kita ?"_

_"jawab saja pernikahannya batal ." jawab Neji singkat . _

_"ta .. tapi Neji-nii , pasti para tetua itu akan marah . Selain itu , ayahku .. "_

_Neji memandang wajah Hinata . Ia menatap mata Lavender itu dengan tatapan dingin . _

_"Hinata , kau tidak perlu cemas . Biar semuanya aku yang urus . Aku akan jelaskan pada mereka tentang pernikahan kita yang di batalkan ini ."_

_"tapi neji-nii ... " Hinata terlihat mencemaskan kakaknya ._

_Neji membelai rambut Hinata . Perbuatan Neji membuat kedua pipi Hinata dengan mudahnya memerah ._

_"Kamu tidak perlu cemas , Hinata . Hubunganmu dengan Naruto tidak akan berakhir hanya karena hal ini , aku janji . " kemudian pria itu keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di ruangan itu ._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Pemimpin Hyuuga itu masih saling berbisik .  
Hingga ketua Hyuuga mulai berbicara . "Neji dan Hinata , kalian sudah tau kan perihal rencana pernikahan kalian ? Aku rasa Neji sudah tahu , tapi Hinata kau sendiri juga sudah tahu kan ?"

Hinata mengangguk .

"Baguslah . Kalau begitu , langsung saja . Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami rapat dengan Neji , ia sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini . Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Hinata ?"

Deg!

jantung Hinata berdegup kencang . Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya , tidak ada keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang cantik itu .

"Hinata ?"ulang ketua dengan wajah bingung .

"en .. saya .. "

"Maaf ketua kalau saya menyela .. " tiba - tiba suara baritone Neji mengagetkan Hinata . " tapi saya ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan saya dengan Hinata ."

Hiashi nampak terkejut . "Neji ? kenapa ?"

"Karena saya tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Hinata . Ia sudah saya anggap seperti adik kandung saya sendiri ."

"alasan seperti itu .. tidak bisa di terima Neji . " tukas Ketua dengan wajah garang . " kau tidak ada hak membatalkan smua ini . Yang bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini hanyalah Hinata . Jika ia memang berniat untuk menolak , maka kami akan membatalkan pernikahan mu ini , selain itu kami juga akan segera mencarikan wanita lain yang setara untukmu ."

Neji terlihat kesal . " tidak bisa begitu , Ketua . Saya berhak membatalkan pernikahan saya sendiri , karena saya juga terlibat dalam pernikahan ini . Hinata pun sama , ia tidak ada perasaan khusus terhadap saya . Jadi .. "

"Tidak bisa Neji !" ketua menggebrak meja dengan marah . " tetap tidak bisa ! masalah cinta sudah kami jelaskan , hal itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu , kalau soal hubungan kalian yang kakak - beradik . ingat , kalian itu hanya sebatas sodara sepupu , tidak ada ikatan darah . Jadi , alasan itu tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini ."

Neji masih dalam emosi . Ia berusaha tetap tenang , wajahnya terlihat gusar . Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah , ia harus membatalkan keputusan para pemimpin Hyuuga untuk menikahkannya dengan Hinata . Ia takut , jika ia gagal otomatis Hinata akan tetap menikah dengannya . Gadis itu tidak akan bisa bahagia jika bersama nya .

"Sekarang , kami bertanya padamu Hinata .. " kata ketua . " kau menerima rencana pernikahan ini ?"

Gadis itu masih bingung harus menjawab apa . Wajahnya memerah , ia gelisah sekali . Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? ia harus menjawab apa ?

Neji memandang wajah adiknya , matanya seakan memberi kan sebuah isyarat pada Hinata untuk menolak pernikahan ini .

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukan itu . Ia tidak ingin Neji semakin dalam masalah , ia juga ingin berhutang budi pada kakak sepupunya itu . Karena selama ini telah mengajari nya banyak hal , membantunya , dan selalu menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak kandung .

"Saya .. saya menerimanya ketua ."

Wajah Neji terkejut . Ia bingung bagaimana jalan pikiran Hinata .

"Hinata .. apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Tangan Hinata di genggam Neji dengan erat . " Kau bodoh sekali menerima pernikahan ini . Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan !"

"Saya sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya Neji-nii . " jawab Hinata takut .

"Tidak , tidak ketua ! Hinata berbohong .. ia sebenarnya .. tidak ingin menikah dengan saya .."

"Neji diamlah ! jaga sopan santunmu !" suara Hiashi membuat Neji diam seribu bahasa . Hatinya masih ingin memprotes keputusan sepihak ini . " apakah sebegitu buruknya putriku dimatamu ? sehingga kau bersikeras menolak pernikahan ini ?"

Neji diam saja . Lalu kembali duduk bersila ."maaf Hiashi-sama , ketua ."

"Baiklah , Hinata . Kau sudah memutuskan , dengan begini rencana perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut . Rencananya kalian akan menikah 1 minggu lagi , jadi persiapkan diri kalian masing - masing ."

Kemudian semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mulai berhambur keluar dengan teratur , meninggalkan kedua calon pengantin itu .

Neji bangkit berdiri , dan menatap ke arah Hinata .

"Hinata .. kenapa kau malah mengatakan sebaliknya ? tadi aku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu kan kalau kau harusnya menolak pernikahan itu ."

"Maaf Neji-nii , aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Neji-nii . " jawab Hinata sedih .

"Dengan kau berbuat begini , itu akan semakin membuat ku susah ." Neji mempertegas kalimatnya .

Air mata Hinata mulai menetes .

Neji terkejut melihat mata Lavender itu mulai berair .

"Hinata .. " Neji menyentuh pipi Hinata . "Kenapa kau malah menangis ? Jangan menangis .."

Neji mengusap pipi Hinata .

"Maafkan aku .. aku yang salah . Aku yang membuatmu terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini , kau pasti tidak bahagia kan?Maafkan aku .. tapi aku berjanji , aku akan menjagamu , aku akan menyayangimu , bukan sebagai adik lagi tapi sebagai seorang wanita . Jadi tolong , jangan menangis lagi ."Neji memeluk Hinata ke dalam dadanya yang bidang .

Perkataan Neji barusan membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah .

Jantungnya berdegup kencang , ia juga bisa merasakan jantung Neji yang juga berdegup kencang .

Rasanya ia sangat bahagia saat kakaknya mengatakan kalimat itu .

"Tidak Neji-nii , aku pasti akan bahagia ."

Neji makin mempererat pelukannya .

TBC

Hi , minna-san .. chap 3 update nih ..

Gommen , update nya lamaa juga nih .. wkkw .. kehabisan cerita .

Alurnya makin aneh ya ? hahahaa ..

aku pengennya bikin 'romance' yang bagus , tapi kayaknya biasa - biasa aja ya ? #^^"

Kasih Repiu dong minna-san , kasih saran bagusnya gimana ? apa Romance nya udah ok ? atau kurang ? atau masih sangat kurang ?

wwkkwkw .. apapun Reviewnya saya tunggu dan balas koq ..

Nahh , sekarang waktunya balas Review yang sbelom"nya. ^_^

**magenta-alleth : Thx Reviewnya Magenta .. c: , nihh chap 3 udah updet .. moga" suka ya . Repiu lagi ya :))**

**MizunaHyuuga : Thx Reviewnya Mizuna c: , mengobrak - abrik tokoh gmana nih maksudnya ? #gak mudeng haha ..**

**Nii udah aku coba panjangin chap 3 nya :D moga" suka dan ketemu gregetnya ya .. :p Review lagi ya :D**

**Aihaibara88 : Thx Reviewnya Aihaibara :) , ok , nih chap 3 udah dah updet .. Repiu lagi ya :D**

**Mine : Thanks Mine Reviewnya c: hohoho .. iya .. betul """ Hina scra gak sadar udah mulai suka ma Neji .. , nih chap 3 udah updet . Repiu lagi yaw .. :)**

**alice9miwa : Thanks Reviewnya Alice .. :) hoho .. kalo sminggu sekali kayaknya susah , mungkin sebulan sekali .. hehehe :3 Repiu lagi ya :D**

**Amami Riku : Thanks Amami .. :D trus sukanya kayak apa dong hehehe .. ? Repiu lagi ya .. :D**

Ok minna-san ..

Udah dlu ya .. Mind to review again minna-san ? :D

See u on Next chap ! c:


End file.
